The Thing About the Rain
by MrSimba593
Summary: A quick little one-shot that has been on my mind for a while.


' **The Thing About the Rain'**

 **I know I haven't written anything in a while, I just haven't had a whole lot of drive to write lately. However I did get a small idea for this small little one-shot story. I don't know if I plan to be around and post more that lies mainly if I get the drive to write again; hopefully I do but you never know.**

 **I don't know if this is a comeback or not, just had the feelings to put this thought down on paper. But I will be around to read everyone's stories.**

* * *

The tiger master sat quietly on the ledge that over looked the city. Wind ruffling her fur a little as she sat with eyes closed in a meditation pose. It was a quiet, mild night. The moon was bright in the sky and light everything and the soft rumble of thunderstorms could be heard off in the distance.

They did say it was going to rain tonight.

She was still and strong. The master of the tiger style was known to be a fierce warrior and her friends would agree. The villagers would sometimes describe her as cold and lonely, but they never saw her much. Only her friends ever got the privilege to see some of her soft side, but only when she was around one person.

Po.

The name may mean little to others, most know him for his title, but less know him as Po the panda. But to her… that name was the world… her world. Never had she ever been so attached to a person or an object. She had grown up believing attachments were weak and not needed, but people change… Shifu was her father and they had a rough past that was only now beginning to patch itself up.

Po opened her up and brought the side of her out that she had forgotten about long ago. She couldn't explain it, he just changed her world… ever since he dropped out of the sky. She used to think that that was a terrible thing and that he had ruined her life, but she soon realized that she was never meant to be the Dragon Warrior. But to be by his side for life.

Tigress smiled slightly when she thought this.

Never. That was the word she said when people first started thinking she might like Po. Now she uses it in a different light. Would she change her life? They ask her… Never. Would she want to have a different mate? Never. Could she live without him…? Never.

But he wasn't there.

He hadn't been for a while.

Tigress looked down at her swollen belly, moving her right paw in circles around it. Eight months she had lived without him…

Po had left for a mission with other masters from other villages to a war-torn country deep in a civil war. They were only supposed to be there for four months at the most for a peace keeping mission… none of them have return, no letters, and no messengers.

Some were beginning to doubt their return, and many had wanted to erect a statue of the Dragon Warrior. But Tigress remained confident even though pain remained heavy on her heart. Has he didn't know she was pregnant.

They had only been married for a mere two months before he had to leave… and she hadn't realized she was expecting until after he left.

A small rain drop hit the ground near her making her ear twitch. Opening her eyes slightly she was awaken from her Zen-like trans. Shifu did say regular meditation was good for the baby.

She heard someone making noise behind her on the trail up to her. It was her midwife Miza, she was a young goat hired by Shifu to help Tigress through her pregnancy as this was her first and it could be dangerous to both her and the baby. Even though Tigress insisted that she didn't need anyone, but went along with it to stop the Five's and Shifu's worrying.

"Master Tigress" Miza bowed, "Your presence is requested with Master Shifu"

"Is it now?" Tigress said still sitting and looking at the city.

"Yes, Master."

"Have you ever sat a looked at the village?" Tigress said softly.

"No, Master."

"You have to appreciate the little things in life. Po taught me that." Tigress patted her swollen stomach and looked at the goat.

"The Dragon Warrior, Master?"

"Some call him that." She sighed. The rain became a little faster now, as it became a sprinkle.

"Don't you want to come inside? You don't want the little one to catch a cold. Master." Miza said with a calmness in her voice.

"Yes, I suppose your right." Tigress sat up slowly, but swatted away Miza's hand when she tried to help. When Tigress was on her feet she stretched the best she could with her swollen belly.

The two started to walk back towards the Palace as the rain came down and they got inside just as it began to pour.

"Master Shifu is waiting for you in the Hall of Heroes." Miza said as she opened the door for Tigress. "I will remain out here while you two conduct your business."

"Nonsense." Tigress waved off her suggestion. "You will not wait in the rain, come with me."

"As you wish, Master." Miza bowed.

The two walked into the Hall and up to the meditating Shifu. Shifu was sitting atop Oogway's staff with a steadiness most will never achieve.

"You wanted to see me Master? Tigress said bowing to Shifu.

Shifu quietly climbed down the staff slowly and with ease, then walked up closer to Tigress.

"My daughter." Shifu said quietly, shocking Tigress a little he has used that title very sparingly. "How are you doing this evening? How is the little one?"

"He or She is doing find, I made sure to put in the meditation hours you requested." Tigress said looking at Shifu, causing him to smile lightly.

"Good, good." Shifu said motioning for Tigress to keel. "There is nothing more that I want than you make sure that you and your baby are safe, after all I look forward to helping teach the little guy."

Tigress smirked a little and was thrilled on the inside that her father was eager to help with the baby. But her cheerfully thoughts were wiped away with Shifu's grin disappeared.

"I want you to know I will always love you as a daughter and respect you as a student. I also want you to know I always believed in Po as a Husband and parent." Shifu said softly.

"You said that in past tense… What has happened?" Tigress said worried.

"We received a message from the task force that was sent on the mission." Shifu pulled the scroll from out of his robe. "I have already read it and I believe the contents also involve you."

Tigress' heart dropped.

She slowly took the scroll from Shifu and with steady paws began to open the letter, she could feel Miza shift with some unease behind her.

" _Mission Success. Traveling Home. Less than three weeks." – Po_

Tigress felt some relief but then realizes the date the message was sent… it was over seven weeks old…

"We are not sure what happen to the letter or the task force at this point…" Shifu said with great distress. "But the others on the council have decided to declare all masters on the task force… dead."

Tigress felt numb and she fell forward onto all fours. She suddenly felt the need to puke, and so she did. Tigress released her dinner until there was nothing else to throw-up. Shifu quickly went to her side and tried the best he could to sooth her pain, but it was hard for him as she gave whimpers of agony.

Shifu motioned to Miza to come over and help Tigress to her feet and to get her to her room for rest. But he himself was terribly torn on the inside as well, one of his best students and son-in-law may no longer be alive.

They carefully got the stumbling Tigress through the rain and into the student barracks. Shifu left with orders to Miza to watch over Tigress who was quietly sobbing in her bed. Miza sat in the corner or Tigress' room unsure what she should do. She decided to leave Tigress to herself for a little will to morn in peace.

A couple hours later the rain still fell at a steady pace, and Tigress laid in her bed listening to the rain patter on the roof. She had stopped crying a while ago and her fur under her eyes was now matted against her face. The wounded Tiger held the Panda's pillow against her chest as she thought and reflected on her life with Po. While it was short she relished every moment.

She had opened up her deepest thoughts to the panda and he listened. She didn't want anything else in the world but him, she didn't know how she was going to live without him. Or raise this child. How was she going to tell the child that his or her father died and wasn't going to be there with them? What was she going to do?

A flash of lightening came through the window.

Her emotions were being thrown for a whirl with the hormones from the pregnancy. Damn him! How could he leave her with this child for her to take care of alone!? She wanted to claw the panda's eyes out right then and there.

But she wouldn't. She suddenly felt happy that he would grace her body with his child… At least she would have this child with her after all… the child would be part of Po. Maybe she would name the child Po if it was a boy.

That though made her tear up again. No. She can't keep doing this. It was bad for the baby inside her.

Thunder rumbles again outside.

Tigress rolled from her side to her back, cradling her belly with a delicate touch, but as she did so she felt the baby kick. This caused her hormones to kick in again and brought tears to her eyes once more.

"I will protect you my child she whispered." Tigress said putting a paw onto the spot where the baby had kicked. Tigress tried to get comfortable so she could get some sleep, although it was hard due to the upsetting news.

A few minutes later her stomach grumble to life, as she remembered that she had thrown up all of her dinner onto the floor of the Hall of Heroes. Her body now wanted nourishment.

Tigress rolled out of the bed as best she could, then walked down the hall to the kitchen. She now missed Po for more than one reason… His cooking, no one besides his dad could cook that well and she was craving Po's noodles.

What she wouldn't do for them…

Rustling around the cupboards and the pantry she found some day old bean buns and boiled up some tea. Bringing the food she found with her to the table she sat quietly by herself in the dining room where her and the five and Po would eat. Many good things had happened in this room, including the announcement she was baring Po's child. They were also so happy.

Tigress sat and chewed on the bean buns slowly and sipping on her tea while listening to the rain that continued outside.

Then she heard a noise.

It was abnormal. No one was awake at this time other than her. Other than Miza, maybe. Tigress then heard the same noise, which now put her on edge. Someone or something was in a spot that they shouldn't be. She was deciding on whether or not to call for the Five's help if it was an intruder, but her calmness cause her to do otherwise.

"Miza is that you?" Tigress said with a firm voice.

The noise came again.

"Miza, it's Master Tigress would you like some Tea?" She called out again. But who stepped around the corner of the dining room was not Miza, but a black and white panda who was soaked to the bone. His fur was drenched and dripping, he almost looked skinner than normal. On top of that, he looked exhausted.

"Tigress." The panda uttered with a loss of breathe.

"Who are you!? I will… c-call the furish five." Tigress tried to stand but began to faint. She knew who it was. She knew it was Po. She just couldn't believe it…

Po realized that she was going to faint and didn't want her to fall so he rushed forward to catch her. Po caught her just as she fell from where she was standing.

Tigress struggle to stay in the living world but was losing fast as she laid in his arms.

"Y-your al-ali-ve…" Tigress said reaching for his face but passed out. A dark blanket came over her as she fell limp into Po's arms.

Po looked over his wife as she lay in his arms, she still looked beautiful as ever. Just as she remembered her. But something was different about her… He belly was noticeably bigger than he remembered, as he felt her stomach he realized this wasn't weight gain. She was pregnant.

Did she move on?" Po painfully thought.

"Master Tigress is that-" Miza came into the dining room and saw the tiger master limp in the arms of a stranger… of course she would scream.

Po reached for her to stay quiet but was too late. The young goat's screams were heard all the way into the student barracks alerting the rest of the Furious Five. As they come barreling towards the position of the screams they come face to face with Po holding Tigress in his arms.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Tigress' head hurt badly. She awoke with sun shining brightly in her eyes and was surprised to find herself in her bed. She could have sworn she had been in the dining hall and seen Po. Maybe it was all but a dream, her hormones have been playing with her emotions a lot lately.

She could her voices and laughter down the hall and towards the dining room, how could they be laughing? Had they not been told yet?

Tigress roll out of bed, knees week and wobbly. She held onto her stomach as she walked down the hall towards the laughter. Then she heard a voice that was distinct amongst the others, it was is.

Tigress couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and yelled his name.

"POOOOOO." She screamed and watched as the panda and all of her friends came into the hallway to see a distraught tiger master on her knees with tears in her eyes. Po and Tigress looked at each other for a moment then Tigress said something.

"Is this real? Are you home?" she whispered.

"Yes." Po said calmly as he stepped forward to help her up. But stopped as she waved him off. Determined to get to her feet by herself. And once she was she stepped forward into his arms. Everyone remained quiet as Tigress sobbed into his arms.

Po held her tight against him, afraid to let go.

After some time Tigress calmed down, blaming all this emotion change on her pregnant state. Everyone laughed but Po. He had one burning question that he was itching to ask.

"Who's the father?" Everyone could tell Po was serious.

"No one told him?" Tigress asked the group.

"We decided that it should be your job." Shifu said with the rest of the five nodding behind him.

So Tigress took Po's paw and turned to him. Po waited for the answer that he was unsure about, he hadn't seen anyone else walking around the palace so she couldn't have moved on right?

"You're the father, Po." Tigress smiled lightly as she gripped his paw tightly. Po smiled and hugged his wife. Overcome with joy.

A month later Tigress gave birth, to a healthy baby boy that resembled both Tigress and Po, The baby was born to loving parents and a loving home. Tigress often reflects on that rainy night that brought back her husband.

She opens her eyes from her meditation to see Po playing with their two year old son in the meadow. She is happy and calm. Po and Tigress are expecting another child, but this time Po will be by her side.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm not sure what I will do next. But Keep an eye out I may update in a few weeks or so.**

 **MrSimba593, Over and Out.**


End file.
